


misgendered

by yoongisf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, In a way, Lowercase, M/M, Transboy!Luhan, also fluff yassss, and maybe smut? i dont know yet, bc im too lazy to capitalize this shit ok, non-au, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisf/pseuds/yoongisf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he wasn't ashamed of it. he was just scared to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so listen up  
> i wrote the first 5 chapter like almost a year ago while i was in the middle of a writersblock so they suck rip  
> after that it gets like slightly better!!! and i tried to change a few things but they're still pretty :/// so please just try to get through them

luhan sighed as he heard chanyeol crack another joke about how he looked like a girl. he fake laughed with the rest, but he felt horrible inside. he knew that they didn't mean it like that, and that if they knew the truth, they wouldn't do this. but, he could never tell them the truth, since that would probably also mean the end of his career. after all, no transgender could be a pop star.

  
as a little boy he was always looked at weirdly, with the way he dressed. they had called it a 'tomboy phase', but he knew that that wasn't the case at all. it was only when he was older that he decided to tell his parents. they had been mad and called him names, but after a while they had calmed down and learned to accept him.

  
he often was scared that one of the boys would figure it out, since he never showered with them or even undressed in front of them. he did have top surgery, but the scars were huge and obvious, and he couldn't risk them getting seen. he had never talked to them about stuff like that, so he wasn't even sure if they would accept him.

  
"are you okay? you have been oddly quiet today," minseok asked when they were back in the car. luhan turned towards him and send him a smile.

  
"yes, i am. i've been a little tired lately, that's all," he replied. minseok nodded his head, not really believing his words but he dropped the subject. luhan was happy to have minseok around him. he had always been very kind to him and he was trustworthy. but lately, luhan had started to notice that minseok was worried about him. he kept asking him if he was okay, and luhan kept telling him that he was only tired.

  
for a while, luhan had thought about telling minseok. but, he decided against that, because someone could overhear him or minseok could reject him (though that was quite doubtful). luhan didn't want this to all fall because of who he is, or rather used to be. his world was close to perfect, he was surrounded by people who loved him and he got to do what he enjoyed.

  
later, luhan was walking to the hotel room, which he shared with yixing, when he was stopped by sehun.

  
"lu! i was looking for you," he said, smiling brightly. "we're going swimming, want to join?" luhan felt heat rising to his cheeks and looked down.  
"uh, no thank you," he declined. but sehun grabbed his wrist and pulled him gently.

  
"oh, come on. it will be fun, and you'll be able to show off your manliness," he said with a wink. luhan felt his throat tightening. he had no excuse as to why he wouldn't join and he knew that sehun wasn't going to leave without him. suddenly, minseok appeared from behind them, and saw how uncomfortable luhan looked.

  
"luhan! were you going to help me translate that site for me tonight?" he asked as he walked over to them. luhan shot him a confused looked but minseok raised his eyebrow, motioning him to go along with it.

  
"oh, yes i can do that. sorry, sehun, but i really need to help minseok," luhan said as he backed away. sehun frowned but left them anyway. luhan turned to minseok as soon as sehun was out of sight.

  
"thanks for that, i owe you." minseok shrugged.

  
"don't mention it. if it makes a difference, i don't think that there is anything to be ashamed of," minseok told him before walking away. the compliment made luhan blush and he even dropped the key when he was trying to unlock the hotel room. he entered as was greeted by an empty room. yixing was probably at the pool, hanging out with the others.

  
as luhan dropped himself on the bed, he sighed in content. he enjoyed being alone for a bit, since for the past few days he had been constantly busy with and around people. his mind wondered to what minseok had said and he blushed again. he tried not to think much of it, since it had him giggling like a, ironically, girl. it didn't happen a lot that someone complimented his body, since not many people have seen it.

  
luhan wondered if minseok would say the same thing if he really knew what was beneath his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

luhan woke up from the sound of a door being unlocked, followed by the light being turned on. he opened his eyes and looked up, seeing that yixing had come back. yixing noticed that luhan had woken up from him and he frowned.

"sorry for waking you up. why are you still in your clothes?" he asked luhan. luhan glanced down and saw that he was, in fact, still in his clothes.

"i must've dozed off earlier," luhan told yixing. the latter had started to undress, standing in only his boxers. luhan's cheeks flushed and he looked away. he heard the rustle of bed sheets and a sigh.

"well, aren't you going to undress? it's getting quite late," yixing whispered. luhan nodded, even though his back was turned to him. he stood up and went over to the bathroom.

"you can do it here, there is nothing to hide," yixing commented. luhan froze, hand on the door handle.

"uh, well, i- uh," he stuttered. "i-i wanted to take a quick shower," he lied. yixing went along with it and asked him to turn off the lights. luhan did so and went into the bathroom. he took a quick shower even though he didn't want to, since showers made him even more awake. he dried off and put on pyjamas. he had slid into the room, hearing light snores coming from yixing's bed.

luhan sat down on the bed and sighed lightly. he was even more awake than before and knew that he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

he had heard one of the others talk about how amazing the view was from the roof, so he decided that he was going to go there. he got up and searched through the dark for the keys, so that he didn't have to wake yixing up later. he found them and tiptoed out of the room. he walked across the hall to the elevator, pressed the button and waited for it to come down. the doors opened and he almost bumped into someone.

"hey, aren't you going to sleep?" he recognized the voice as jongdae's. luhan smiled and shook his head.

"no, i can't sleep. thought about getting some fresh air up the roof." jongdae nodded in response.

"i am just coming down from there, the others already left. good night." and with a pat on luhan's shoulder, jongdae left. luhan stepped into the elevator and went up to the top floor. the bell dinged, and the doors opened. luhan left and walked to the stairs, since that was the only way to get to the roof. he ran up the stairs and opened the door, a wave of cold air causing him to shiver. it wasn't a good idea to go up there in only his flannel pyjamas. nevertheless, he closed the door and went over to the railing, looking over the city.

there were lights everywhere, and he felt a bit less alone. the thought of him not being the only one awake comforted him. another shiver ran through his body and he felt his teeth clattering, but he stayed where he was.

out of nowhere, he could feel a jacket being wrapped around his shoulder. luhan jumped up from the sudden touch, since he didn't even hear the door being opened or footsteps coming his way. he turned around and was meeting by minseok, whose face was only a few inches from his. he took a step back, but was greeted by the cold metal of the railing on his back.

"sorry for scaring you, you looked cold," minseok said, taking a few steps forward so that he was next to luhan, instead of in front of him. luhan turned back and whispered a 'thanks'.

"it's beautiful, isn't it?" minseok whispered. luhan hummed in response, not really feeling like speaking up. he just wanted to stay there in silence, having the time to think.

"i know this isn't the right time, but we need to talk." luhan lowered his head, waiting for what was coming. everytime someone said 'we need to talk', he knew something bad was going to be said. either that, or it was going to be a serious conversation. luhan wasn't interested in either of those two things.

"you're not okay," minseok stated. it was silent for a second. "you're not disagreeing, that's progress. but why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"because i don't feel like talking about my problems. minseok, please, just drop it. i am tired and i want to admire the city without having to worry about my problems." luhan turned around and was about to walk away, when minseok grabbed his arm.

"luhan, do you self-harm?" the question made him freeze. he had, but that was a long time ago. with the way his life was right now, he had no reasons to do it. he wasn't entirely happy, but he could live with that.

luhan was still looking down, avoiding eye contact. he felt fingers on his chin and his head was tilted up.

"please, look at me. do you self-harm?" minseok asked again, in a soft voice. luhan shook his head.

"n-no," luhan stammered. he cursed himself for stuttering.

"prove it. strip."


	3. Chapter 3

_"prove it. strip."_

those words made all the colour drain from luhan's face. he had no choice, since if he refused, minseok would think that he self-harmed. but if he did strip, he would see the two scars on his chest. even though it was quite dark, the moonlight would be enough to see them. luhan knew he was screwed.

"i can't, i'm sorry." with that, he ripped his arm from minseok's grip and walked away. he ran down the stairs and heard the other coming after him, but he had jumped in the elevator before minseok could. he made his way back into the hotel room, but made too much noise since yixing groaned.

luhan apologized and slipped minseok's jacket off, sliding into his warm bed and falling asleep soon after.

-

the next few days luhan had been avoiding minseok at all costs, but they were busy with promotions so it wasn't even that obvious.

it had only been after a concert that minseok managed to get a hold of him. he had been alone in the dressing room, trying to rest for a bit before they had to go to the next city, when the lights had turned on.

luhan squinted at the bright lights but saw minseok standing at the door opening. luhan shot up and pulled the blanket further over his body, since he was shirtless underneath. he was about to ask him what he was doing there, but minseok started talking.

"i'm sorry for what i did. i am just very worried and you have been acting so distant lately and i want you to be okay because-, uh well.." he stopped talking and inhaled deeply. "you used to always come to me with your problems, and now we barely even talk." luhan felt a pang of hurt in his chest. he had been pushing minseok away, because he thought that that was the best. but never did he think of what minseok would feel. and he did owe him an apology.

"i'm sorry for pushing you away, and if i wasn't naked under this blanket, i would've hugged you," he joked. minseok send him a grin and raised his eyebrows.

"i don't mind that," he said, tone very teasingly. luhan rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head.

"minnie, just let me get dressed, i'll be done in a second." he heard an 'okay' and the sound of a door being opened and closed. luhan peeked over his blanket and saw that he was alone again. he quickly grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it over his head.

he knew that minseok meant it all in a friendly way, but his flirty behaviour made luhan feel uncomfortable. sure, minseok was handsome and a great friend, but he knew that they could never be more than that. it was all too risky, not only because they were in the same group but also with luhan's issues.

-

even though he had refused, luhan was dragged into an already stuffed car. he had to forcefully sit on minseok's lap because all the other seats (and laps, well, most of them) were taken. minseok had his arms around luhan's waist so that he wouldn't fall off with every turn they made. even though of the current situation, luhan was oddly comfortable.

the car stopped in front of a club, the bass of the music already hearable. everyone started climbing out of the car, but luhan didn't move.

"come on, lu, get up," minseok said, poking in luhan's cheek. the latter shook his head, since he still didn't want to go in. he hated clubs, the loud music and gross smell of alcohol and sweat making him want to avoid them at all costs. not even speaking of random people non-stop grinding against him, causing him to want to throw up.

"i know you don't want to go, but can't you just pretend to have fun for one night?" minseok asked him. again, luhan shook his head, staying still.

"okay, you leave me no choice." and with that, luhan felt fingers dig in his sides. he shot up, letting out a scream. he shot up, trying to get away from minseok. he ended up nearly falling out of the car, but minseok had grabbed his arm. luhan gave in and climbed out of the car too, followed by minseok, who let out a 'victory!'.

"okay, i'll go in. but don't you think for a second that i will enjoy it."

-

two hours later, and he was ditched by minseok. luhan had no idea where he went, but he was stuck on a couch somewhere in the corner. three times so far guys had come up to him and tried to flirt with him, thinking that he was a girl. three fucking times. luhan knew he had feminine features, but he personally thought that the T did a good job.

he was pulled out his thoughts when a guy sat down next to him, handing him a drink. luhan took it from him but didn't take a sip. he knew that this was a high secure club but he knew better than to drink something from a stranger.

"you were sitting so alone, so i thought it would be a good idea to sit alone together," the guy explained. luhan was still confused as to why he even wanted to sit with him, but didn't question it.

"come on, drink it. it's on me," he told luhan. even though he knew it was a bad idea, he drank it anyway. it was rare when sm let them go to actual clubs, but when they were allowed, the clubs were very exclusive. he just hoped that the guy wasn't a creep who drugged his drink.

several drinks later, and luhan was having the time of his life. more people had joined him and the other dude, whose name was still unknown. there was a girl next to him who had been very close with him, and usually he would back away but he was too drunk to care.

the girl stood up and held out her hand. "come, dance with me." luhan grabbed her hand and followed her to the dance floor, where more people were grinding on eachother. the girl dragged him deeper into the mass of people and found a place big enough for them to dance. the girl wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying her hips to the beat. luhan placed his hands on her back, almost touching her butt. she started grinding on him and he lowered his hands, grabbing her butt.

luhan was so into it that he didn't notice someone staring at him. the girl started to get more touchy, lowering her hands down his back and onto his the back of his thighs. when they travelled to the front, luhan realized what she was trying to do and pulled away abruptly. she gave him a confused glance but luhan was already searching his was out of the mass of people. when he made it outside, he leaned against a wall, breath hitchy. he had sobered up a bit and felt like throwing up.

little did he know that minseok had seen it all.


	4. Chapter 4

morning after, luhan felt horrible. it wasn't even the killing headache that made him feel that way, just what had happened the night before made him feel terrible.

he could remember the ride home, and it was quite awkward. everyone had been quite drunk, therefore also loud, but the awkward atmosphere made them more quiet.

once they had arrived at their hotel, luhan had left before minseok could even say something to him. luhan knew that he shouldn't have reacted like that, but he was too upset to care.

luhan pulled himself up and searched for his phone, checking the time. he realized that they had to leave the hotel in only ten minutes and he still had to pack and shower. they were flying back today and luhan couldn't sit next to someone for a few hour plane ride with him smelling like that. luckily, jongdae, who he had been sharing the room with, came in.

"oh, you're up! you stayed out quite late last night, so i didn't want to wake you up this morning," jongdae said as he walked over to his bed, picking a few things up from the nightstand and putting it in a smaller bag.

"we have to leave in ten minutes, could you do me a favour and pack my stuff while i take a quick shower?" jongdae didn't have the time to answer as luhan already jumped into the bathroom. he was pissed that jongdae didn't wake him up earlier, but the guy meant it right.

feeling fresher and stuffed packed, they only arrived five minutes later. they were being scolded at by their manager, but luhan had put all the blame on himself. he shouldn't have gone out while he knew that he had a schedule the next day.

on the drive to the airport, luhan had apologized to minseok, who forgave him without asking questions. they chatted about what they would do when they got home, since they had a day off and both agreed to watch a movie together. they used to do that a lot, but lately they had been so busy. they could both say that they were glad to have a day off.

-

the flight went smoothly and soon they were back in the dorms. luhan was done with unpacking when he saw that he had a missed call from his mother, and that she had also left a voicemail. luhan sat down on the bed and opened it.

" _hi, honey. i called to say that we got a message from dr. kim. he asked you to call you as soon as possible, and that it was very important. i hope you are doing good and i love you._ " a beep was heard and the message was over.

  1. kim was his therapist, and it had been a few weeks since he last saw him. he was understanding of luhan's situation, and he made sure that all of it was kept private. because of luhan's busy life, he always send him messages to call when he could. but never had dr. kim sound so urgent.



he dialled the number and a few beeps was heard before someone picked up.

" _this is dr. kim's office, how can i help you?_ " an assistant said.

" _hello, this is luhan. dr. kim asked for me to call?_ "

" _ah, yes. wait a second, i'll give him to you._ " a click was heard and then the doctor picked up.

" _luhan, i have something to tell you._ " never in all the years that luhan had been his patient he had heard dr. kim talk so serious.

" _yes, what is it?_ "

 

" _you need to stop taking hormones._ "

" _what? why? you know i can't do that._ "

" _it’ll only be for a few months._ "

" _but why?_ "

" _we tested your blood, and if you keep taking the hormones your body will start to reject it._ "

" _but what about my career? my body will start changing back again, i can't have that._ "

“ _i know, luhan, and i'm very sorry. but it's for your own good. how much shots do you have left?_ "

" _one, i have to take it tomorrow._ "

" _that'll be the last one. for now we're looking at a break of four months, we will be checking up on you every month._ "

" _yeah, okay. let me know when the first check-up is._ "

" _we will. again, i'm very sorry._ "

luhan didn't say anything after that, he just hung up. he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. for years his body had been doing great with the hormones, and now out of nowhere he needed to stop. he could literally see his world crash in front of his eyes.

there was a knock on his door and minseok peeked his head inside the room.

"are you okay? i heard you were making a phone call and you sounded pretty upset," he asked, concerned. luhan waved it off, not wanting to think about it.

"i'm fine, just had a small fight with, uh, a family member."

"oh, if you want to talk about it, i'm here." minseok send him a sweet smile.

"i know. now, are you in for a movie night?"


	5. Chapter 5

the others had either gone out or were in their own rooms, so the living room was empty. minseok made himself comfortable on the couch while luhan searched through their collections of movies, looking for something they hadn't watched yet. he choose for one that looked like in of those horrible romantic teenage movies. even though he didn't like them, they were boring enough for him to fall asleep and that's all he needed right now.

he crawled on the couch too and put his head on minseok's lap. the latter's fingers entangled in luhan's hair and the soft brush of minseok's fingers against his scalp made luhan sigh in content.

he was right about the movie, it was a boring movie and he had long stopped paying attention to it. his thoughts were wondering to the conversation with dr. kim earlier. he still couldn't believe that he had to stop. it took him years to get his body this way, and even though four months weren't that long, it could change things. things the others would notice too.

for example, he would gain weight, and even though he was always a skinny person, it would still be noticeable. what he was most terrified of was the fact that he could get fat on his chest. he had had top surgery, so there is no breast tissue but there could still be a chance of him getting fat there. he decided that he had to be even more carefully with what he eats.

he hadn't even noticed that he started to cry until his head was lifted up. minseok wiped away his tears and luhan choked a sob. minseok pulled him into his chest and luhan wrapped his arms around minseok's neck, face hidden in his shoulder as he cried.

eventually luhan had fallen asleep, still cuddled up to minseok. the movie completely forgotten, minseok kept on stroking luhan's back in concern. little did luhan know that minseok had heard a part of his phone call, and with his outburst minseok had gotten even more worried.

-

it had been two weeks since his last T-shot and luhan started to feel different. only minor changes, but enough for him to know that his body was asking for testosterone. the morning of the two week mark, he woke up feeling horrible. he had to run to the bathroom or else he would've throw up in his bed.

the sound of him throwing up had woken up yifan, who ran into the bathroom and helped luhan clean himself up. when yifan reached over to peel of luhan's vomit covered shirt, luhan backed away and told him that he could do the rest by himself. yifan looked doubtful, since he was in no state of being able to take care of himself. luhan again told him that he was fine and yifan left him, still unsure about him.

when luhan was in the shower, he heard a knock on the door, which confused him since everybody knew to leave him alone when he was in the bathroom. he didn't respond and thought that the person had left until he heard a muffled 'hello?' coming from the other side.

"yeah?" luhan called out. he couldn't clearly hear who it was because of the water hitting the floor, but he hoped that whoever it was could hurry up because the water was turning colder.

"i brought you clothes, since you forgot about them when you ran in here and i know that you don't like being naked around us," the other, who turned out to be minseok, said. luhan's heart fluttered at his kind act and he took a mental note to thank him for it later in the form of coffee at their favourite cafe.

"is it okay if i come in and put the down on the counter?" luhan told him he could and he heard the door clicking open. there was a bit of shuffling and the door was being closed again.

"thank you," he called out but minseok was already gone.

-

"so, why did you throw up this morning?" yifan asked. they were all sitting around the table, some eating breakfast, others already finished. when luhan had come out of the bathroom, he saw the k-members had joined them and he didn't miss junmyeon's worried look. obviously, yifan had told him so now luhan had to deal with two worried leaders.

"it was nothing, i'm just exhausted." which wasn't a lie, they haven't been getting any free time and sleep was very hard to get. only today they had some time off in the morning until they had to leave for the recording of some music show.

" _don't lie to me, you've been looking horrible lately,_ " yifan said in mandarin, much to junmyeon's annoyance.

" _seriously, i'm fine, i promise._ "

" _you're not fine, even i can see it,_ " tao joined. luhan sighed and shook his head lightly before standing up.

" _look, just give me some time and i'll be better, there is just something going on right now and i don't want to talk about it._ " yifan stood up to and slammed his hand on the table.

" _you're not going to get better if you don't talk about it with anyone! soon the manager will find out that there is something up and then you'll be in a lot of trouble. why don't you trust us? we're your brothers and we care about you, and yet you always push us away._ " luhan stood there dumbfolded. he didn't think that it effected them too, and he felt terrible for making them feel that way.

" _i do trust you, and i'm sorry that i made you think that i don't. and i'm talking to someone about it, minseok has been helping me with it. i will tell you when i'm ready to._ " and with that, he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

they were on tour again, and luhan was too exhausted to even think about his problems. the other boys had left him alone after the confrontation at breakfast, which luhan was very glad about. he had several more incidents of him having to throw up in the morning, but besides that he was surprised by how his body was taking the lack of testosterone. he had made a check-up appointment with dr. kim the following week, but he had yet to think of a way to leave without any of the others questioning him.

he was sharing a giant room with the rest of exo-m, and they had just gotten back from an event. everyone was tired, and wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible, but only moments after they had entered the room, their manager came in to tell them that they had to attend another fan-meeting. usually, luhan loved fan-meetings, but he was about to collapse from exhaustion and he didn’t want to disappoint the fans by not being bright to see them. on the other hand, he also didn’t want to disappoint them by not showing up. not that the manager gave them any choice, since they were already being brought to a van.

luhan was sitting in the middle of the back row, with yifan on his right side, and minseok on his left. he noticed that minseok wanted to talk, but with yifan constantly watching (out for) him, he would rather not talk about personal things in his presence. he knew that yifan just wanted to take care of him, as a leader and as a friend, but luhan couldn’t risk him finding out.

he felt his phone vibrating, and quickly got it out of his pocket. he expected it to be either his family, or dr. kim, but instead it was minseok.

_can we talk tonight? x_

luhan replied with a _yeah, sure_ and put his phone back into his pocket. they hadn’t had the time to have one of their usual deep conversations lately, since there was always someone else with them. so most of the time they just cuddle and try to catch as much rest as possible. they just had to survive the rest of the week, and then they would be going back home for half a week.

-

the moment they got back at the hotel, luhan crashed into his bed and fell asleep, not bothering to take off his clothes or shower. 

he had been asleep for almost half an hour, when he felt someone poking his cheek. he sleepily tried to push the person away, but wasn’t able to reach them. another poke made him peel his eyes open, and he was greeted by darkness, and minseok’s face very close to his. he blushed and tried to get up, which made him bump his forehead into the other, causing minseok to giggle.

“you forgot to take off your clothes, silly,” minseok whispered. “come, i’ll help you get up.” minseok offered his hand, and helped him up. still a bit drunk from sleep, luhan stumbled a bit, but minseok caught him.

“i got you. come on, the bathroom is this way.” he was guided past the beds of the rest, and into the bathroom. minseok closed the door and flicked the light on. luhan groaned and rubbed his eyes, bothered by the sudden light.

“here, i brought you pyjamas. should i help you undress?” minseok handed over his favourite flannels.

“no, i can do it on my own. thanks for helping me out,” luhan answered. minseok nodded his head and left the bathroom. luhan locked the door, just to make sure no one would walk in. he quickly changed into his pyjamas, and brushed his teeth. he suddenly got a stabbing pain in his lower stomach, and he had to sit down for a second, rubbing the sore spot.

there was a knock on the door. “are you okay in there?” luhan heard from the other side. he responded with an “i’m almost done” and took some painkillers, hoping that it would soon go away. he stepped out of the bathroom, and went over to his bed. minseok was already back into his bed, the one on the right of luhan’s. his eyes shot open when luhan got back.

“are you okay? you’re looking a bit pale,” he whispered. luhan shrugged, not sure if he should worry him more by telling him the truth. deciding that lying wasn’t a good idea either, he whispered “i just got a stomach-ache.” back.

“come here, i’ll give you a back rub. it used to help me fall asleep when i wasn’t feeling well.” luhan nodded, he hated sleeping alone anyway. he tiptoed to minseok’s bed and got in. minseok pulled him closer, in a way that luhan’s head was on his chest. the soft massaging on his back and the steady thump of minseok’s heartbeat let him drift back into sleep.

-

the next morning he woke up by minseok shaking him.

“lu? wake up, please. come on, lu.” luhan opened his eyes, and minseok let out an audible sigh of relief. but then a look of worry took over. “oh my god, luhan. you’re bleeding!” he pointed to luhan’s pyjama pants. luhan looked down, and immediately started panicking. there was in fact blood. a lot of it. together with an incredible pain in his stomach.

he was on his _fucking_ period.


End file.
